


Last Time

by hausofval



Series: blue shell [1]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Angst and Romance, F/F, I'll write a happy ending sequel, Ingrith is a fearless woman, Love at First Sight, Maleficent is a confuse but also fearless woman, Past Relationship(s), blue shell, i promice, maleficent loves ingrith's blue eyes, thats sweet too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hausofval/pseuds/hausofval
Summary: People always talk about pain, about how deeply destructive and confused it is. But have you ever felt a moment when unknown happiness just didn't fit you? That was exactly how the lonely sorceress felt when the daring human's thin lips touched hers for the first time. But the pain came back intense, destructive and confused when it happened for the last time.
Relationships: Ingrith/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: blue shell [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699330
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	1. Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> Things you might like to know before reading:
> 
> I wrote this when I heard that Angelina Jolie and Michelle Pfeiffer would act together in Maleficent 2
> 
> English is not my first language, Brazilian Portuguese is! So there will probably be some mistakes, but I translated this work with all my heart.
> 
> Volterra is an Italian commune that I would like to visit on vacation, so I used it as the Ingrith's Kingdom before her marriage with King John;
> 
> Cecina's River is a (river and) tourist place in Volterra;
> 
> Ingrith's entire name is inspired by Princess Victoria Ingrid Alice Desirre, first and only in succession to her father's Swedish throne King Carl XVI Gustaf;
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They met for the first time in front of Cecina's River, Ingrith was sitting on the edge of the rocks separating shells. The Princess of Volterra always collected stones, shells, or even a little sand just as a representation of space, a _tangible memory_ of her walks when she returned to her parents' castle.

A blue shell.

The blonde woman's attention went straight to the shell of a strong and intense tone, even so clear, which distracted her from seeing the woman in dark clothes watching her in secret.

When the shell was almost loose from the sand, green smoke came out from under it, scaring the princess and instigating a loud laugh from the hidden brunette.

"Who are you?"

The blonde's voice was pleasant to the ears, but at the same time strong, as if her question was actually a demand.

Still in silence, the witch came out of the shadows and with telekinesis transmuted the blue shell to the blonde woman's hand in the hope that, frightened by her appearance, she would release it.

But she didn't let go. She squeezed it strongly.

And instead of being scared, she looked delighted.

"I will ask again. Who are you?"

The voice came again. The silence continued, but now for another reason.

It could have been the blonde woman's royal robe, or perhaps the huge V-shaped brooch, it could even have been the softness and purity of her smile.

But it was not.

The witch was mesmerized by the blonde woman's eyes.

Blue, just like the shell. An innocent and so beautiful blue.

Her reverie was so intense that she did not notice when the princess approached, little by little, step by step. When she noticed it was too late, the blonde was already a breath away from the taller woman.

"If you are not going to answer me, I may have to withdraw the answer from you..."

Only a few things were able to surprise Maleficent, but the Princess of Volterra began to do so at the moment that she appeared in the life of the witch, and did not stop doing so, not even a moment.

People always talk about pain, about how deeply destructive and confused it is. But have you ever felt an unknown happiness that just didn't fit you? That was exactly how the lonely sorceress felt when the daring human's thin lips touched hers for the first time.

When she realized what had happened, the brunette disappeared in a greenish pitch, looking for space to put her thoughts in place.

  
Two moons passed until Maleficent had the courage to appear at that specific point on the river. She felt like a weakling, cowering for a simple princess.

And as if her thoughts had the power to control the acts around her, there was the blond woman, sitting by the river. The human's smile appeared followed by a single word.

"Finally!"

But now Maleficent has not tried to hide, nor to run away, quite the contrary, they have moved towards each other.

The witch trembled safely on her staff, but in a lapse of conscience, as she crossed her eyes with Cecina's waters, an idea crossed her mind.

Still in silence, the brunette removed her cloak and was left with only a thin dark dress, held out her hand towards the blonde and waited.

The heiress to the neighboring human throne removed her own cloak, even with a frown, but the softness on the face of the woman in front of her gave her a previously unknown security.

When the two hands touched, Maleficent guided her towards the river.

The water was cold, but Ingrith didn't care. The stones were slippery, but Ingrid knew she wouldn't fall.

When the water reached their belly, they stopped and the brunette wrapped her arms around the princess's waist. They looked at each other for a moment, a silent question crying out and instigating their soul for safety, but when no oral objections were made, the Princess of Volterra touched the shoulders of the Sorceress of Moors.

Maleficent opened her lips with the touch, gasping in surprise, but kept her eyes always fixed on the blonde's face, capturing any and all expressive response from the beautiful woman with blue eyes.

Ingrith brought her fingers towards Maleficent's exposed bones. First she followed her collarbone, feeling the brunette's skin crawl. Whether it was the cold water's fault or her touches, it was too irrelevant to ask, because the blonde followed her little path with gentle touches down the witch's throat.

Her fingerprints were as soft as a flower petal, it seemed absurd but at no time did the brunette even dare feel threatened. It was as if her skin knew that the one that touched her was good. _At least for her._

Clinging to the hybrid neck, the heir to the throne of Volterra leaned back and lowered her hair into the water, moistening it all at once. Returning to the original position, the blonde continued her journey trying to understand her fascination with the brunette one.

Her hands went up the back of Maleficent's neck and the icy rings made the skin prickle there. In a single movement, Ingrid released the thin threads, thus making half of them submerged, thanks to their compliance.

Maleficent's breathing stopped when two soft hands came into contact with the sides of her face while curious blue eyes sparkled looking into her.

"Who are you?"

When the witch's voice finally came out, soft and direct, making the blonde's legs go weak in the water.

 _Princess Ingrith Alice Desiree, First of her Name, direct heir to the Lands of Volterra_. The long-memorized speech screamed in her mind, but not there, not with that woman.

"Ingrith, call me Ingrith."

Even without physical effort, her voice was breathless.

When the woman in front of her smiled, even with fangs, Ingrid also smiled and even before returning the question, the brunette's voice sounded.

"I am Maleficent."

And so it all started.

They started meeting once each moon, in front of Cecina's River, but with the time and the winter, the Castle of Moors sounded more inviting.

Still, the story was the same, when the stars were almost leaving the sky to make room for the intense orange sun of the morning, Ingrith would get up from the main dark bed of the castle of the kingdom of Moors, look at the naked witch amid the sheets, and pronunciation the same sentence.

"It's the last time."

The phrase had no effect.

It was obvious that it had no future. A broken hybrid and a human. Swears of love would make no sense.

Maleficent always found herself thinking that maybe they were meant for that. Just that. Just simple touches and intense moments, but all temporary.  
But those "It's the last time!" said every night of the full moon for three years, it only sounded like words in the wind, since when the blonde retired to her kingdom, she always succumbed to the nostalgia and returned to the next moon, into the arms of the same brunette.

But not tonight.

In the moment that Ingrith left her castle, caressing Prince John's engagement ring - heir straight from the Lands of Ulstead - which in seven days would be replaced by a permanent alliance, she had an idea in mind.

This evening Ingrith will stay until after sunrise.

Tonight she will lie in the witch's arms.

She will walk with her and will lie down at the river with her.

Especially because, tonight will be, in fact, _the last time_.


	2. Cecina's River

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm sorry!  
> I honestly am really sorry for all the delay to update and nothing justifies all this time.  
> Please forgive me and read the final notes.
> 
> Hope you all like it.

At the moment Ingrith arrived in front of the doors of the castle of Moors, no call needed to be made.

The sorceress had given the blonde a free rein in the lands of Moors. She could come and go at any time. The doors to that castle were never closed to her. No room was off-limits.

The princess was always welcome. And that made Ingrith feel safe.

As she heard the heels hitting her main stairway through the morbid silence of her castle, Maleficent smiled.

She smiled because she knew she would see her again. She smiled at the knowledge that she would touch her again.

Then her smile died.

She knew what day it was. He knew what would happen in seven days.

In a week the hideous gold adornment that held a crystalline stone would be replaced by another that meant something much more serious.

Maleficent remembered exactly the feeling he felt when he heard the news.

_"Honey... The Prince of Ulstead asked my father for my hand and he... consented."_

The princess's choked voice was still vivid in her memory. The anguish in Ingrith's soul was lived in her memory. But today it all became even more palpable.

Watching the blue-eyed princess enter her room with a sad expression was the last drop of water in an already full glass.

And just like the first time, the witch was mesmerized by the blue eyes of the human, who would give anything to be able to explain what she felt looking at the witch.

Then, when she was close enough, she leaned forward, removing the landowner's dark robe and letting her lips explain, because she really couldn't find the words so her lips tried to show the passion she felt for Maleficent.

As in her castle, Maleficent gave the young woman free access of herself. Anything and everything Ingrith wanted, she could have it. And the blonde didn't want to give in even a second. But before she could do much, she felt herself falling, hitting her back on the mattress, followed by the beautiful witch who, amid bitter eyes, smiled at her.

She tried to hide it, but now, when she was naked and letting her emotions shine, it was abundantly clear and mesmerizing.

Then they kissed, letting the passion take over and when Ingrith's hand slid over her hips and then between her legs, all that the witch could do was spread them out.

Her eyes closed tightly, moan after moan rising from her open lips as her hips contracted in the princess's slender hand.

Kisses on her neck, the human's left hand tightening the hot and tight skin of her waist, the slippery, indecent sound of the princess's fingers entering and exiting her, all of that was more than enough for Maleficent to come.

Strong and fast.

It took minutes for her to regain her sanity and, as soon as she did, she saw the princess lifting her ring and middle finger towards her mouth while a single sentence left her lips.

"Yours will be the only taste I will have on my tongue, I promise you that!"

Maleficent dug her nails into the blonde's shoulders and kissed her, allowing her lips and bodies to say the things they could never say out loud. Not in this world, not with everything that was at stake.

It only took a few minutes for the witch to gather her strength and switch roles. First, she removed the blonde from her clothes and kissed every inch of skin that appeared.

She loved the Ingrith's taste, the way she lifted her hips, the way her entire body tensed and her back arched after every single touch.

Arriving in the middle of the human's legs, she ran her tongue over there and smiled at the princess's shameless reaction as she savored her taste.

"Do... you... do you know... why I kissed you and... kept doing it?"

Her voice came out breathless and her eyes closed did not allow her to notice that she gained even more attention from the woman between her knees, but even so, she continued.

"You have this... strength that comes from within and makes me want to... be you. But... on that day, I realize that there is something more that I could be... than you."

"And what's that?"

The princess did not measure her words, her voice steady and unwavering came out bluntly.

"Yours! _At least tonight..._ "

The last part came out in a whisper, almost so low that Maleficent could not hear.

Almost. Because she could.

But she pretended not to and said nothing. Instead, she repeated the previous action, only to hear more moans fall from the blonde's mouth.

With each movement the blonde's nails dug into the witch's scalp and, as at all other times, she held her horn as she reached the edge of her pleasure.

They touched themselves until they recognized all the curves, all the small imperfections, all the points that left each other breathless and moaning, until it was not enough anymore.

It was as if they didn't want to forget.

"Take me on the river... on our river... Take me to Cecina."

"No! I will not take you to Cecina! ”

"Please, I want to have that memory...."

"I will take you there when you are mine again."

"You knew it from the beginning that it's not possible... Don't do this now..."

Ingrith saw the tears in Maleficent's eyes almost overflowing on her cheeks, and her reddened face silently fighting against the idea of simply begging the blonde not to go, not to get married, not to leave her. Then that was replaced, by another feeling.

_Anger._

"Then go! Go out through those doors without looking back! I challenge you _Queen_ Ingrith! ”

The title was pronounced with dishonor, although her voice was choked in tears and the continue.

"Go out and if, someday, a war starts against with your new kingdom, do not expect or even suppose that there will be mercy!"

And, with tears in her eyes, without looking back, the blonde left the blue shell in the middle of the sheeting, which joined her years ago under the covers, got dressed and left.

Such a simple act but one that screamed: _"Please, don't forget me!"_.

Watching her beloved walk out the door and hearing her cry, Maleficent cried too.

She cried loudly. She cried hard. As if that force were able to expel all their anguish.

With magic, she triggered a call to her faithful friend. Diaval arrived quickly and came across the witch covered only by sheets and tears and slowly approached close enough to hear a whisper.

"Please Dival, say it's a nightmare."

He kept silent, after all, even he knew that tonight, after all those nights, was really the _last time_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it's an angst!  
> This was a gift for a friend a long time ago BUT another friend who also liked the story asked for a sequel for her own birthday in which the scenario was the dinner at Ulstead Castle. And well, how would I say no to that, right?
> 
> I'm just waiting for the positive response from my beta reader and then "Your eyes" will be available, but for now, this is a sneak peek:
> 
> "Today, while the maids finished adding the last props to their royal dress, Ingrith looked into the mirror and smiled. It was not a forced-smile, nor a sad-smile. It was a sincere, honest and kind smile. Just like the ones that she uses whenever it was necessary to calm the citizens of Ulstead down in a worrying situation, or the ones she gave to her son every time he was hurt during his childhood, as if the smile reflected in the mirror told herself that everything was fine.  
> But it wasn't. And the reason was who she was getting to dinner that night.  
> In addition to her husband, her son and his respective lovely bride. She would be here.  
> 23 years after her last meeting with her.  
> For the first time, Ingrith was not going to see the witch.  
> Maleficent would come to her. "
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Comments of all kinds are extremely welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Comments of all kinds are extremely welcome.
> 
> The Second Chapter will be released in two weeks.  
> Sneak peek of the Next Chapter, entitled: Cecina's River
> 
> "You have this strength that comes from within and makes me want to be you. But I came to realize that there is something more that I could be than you."  
> "What?"  
> The princess did not measure her words, her voice steady and unwavering came out bluntly.  
> "Yours! At least for today ..."
> 
> Again, thank you.  
> Xoxo
> 
> Twitter: @HausOfVal


End file.
